The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat with a seat frame.
Known motor vehicle seats are designed, in terms of their firmness, in accordance with the automobile industry""s testing conditions, for a dummy that is intended to be representative of 95% of the actual users. In the process, if possible, design takes several driving and accident situations into account. In situations that deviate from design conditions, the seat may be designed so as to be too rigid, with the result that in the event of a crash, the user is exposed to accelerations that are too great. If, on the other hand, the motor vehicle seat is designed so as to be too soft, when conditions deviate from the conditions of the design, the danger of injury for the user as a result of insufficient holding strength in the construction of the seat becomes increased.
Based on the state of the art as described above, it is an objective of the present invention to control the firmness or rigidity of seat structures in the finished seat.
In the case of the proposed motor vehicle seat according to this invention, the structure of the seat, or a portion thereof, is adjusted, in terms of its firmness, to the characteristics of an individual passenger. Prevailing driving conditions can also be considered.
Thus, a motor vehicle seat according to the present invention comprises an underlying framework including a backrest framework and reinforcement elements which can be shifted with respect to the underlying framework to adjust the firmness of the backrest.